Death's Doorsteps
by DT-3015
Summary: Since the beginning, Aiden had problems with people in general. A strange man left him a box of key chains when he was 3. At first these key chains had no meaning, but when he decided to play with them, something supernatural always happened. OC.
1. Living A Nightmare

**A/N: Okay so if you've read the other stories written by myself or my co-writer, then you must have figured out that we, or I, gave up on it. Recently I watched a few episodes from anime recommended by Devin, and from one anime I got the idea to write this.**

**All credit goes to the creator of this show. I get nothing from doing this (sounds lame but there is some entertainment to writing this).**

* * *

**Ch. 1: A gift. . .**

_**4:37 pm.  
_in a town somewhere in England_**_

I hate this. Why, me of all people, why should this hell be my only home. That old man was wrong when he told me that it was a gift; a blessing in disguise. These key chains were my favorite things to look at. They weren't connected to anything, but they were fun to carry around. There was a dagger, a fan, and a cloud.

Now these three tokens of my childhood are the cause of my pain and suffering. Every time I think about using each chain like I used to, something always happened. With the dagger, as I pretended to slice the air in half, buildings would crumble and only the sad remains of those who were there witnessed the beginning. With the fan, I would pretend to put the candle out. The only outcome of each attempt was a few tornadoes or a monstrous wind that carried everything in its path.

The last of the three chains, the experience with the cloud, was the worse of them all. Anyone would think a cloud would be harmless when it came to the well being of a town. All I could imagine with the cloud was a slight drizzle, light enough to dampen the ground beneath our feet. But that 'harmless' little figure caused the deaths of many people, some who were important.

Thanks to those 'presents' all 14 years of my life have been a sick joke. I need to get out of here. I need to leave before anything else happens to this place. It used to be a calm and content area. But now, its sense of peacefulness has diminished. It is now also known as the birthplace of a monster. A monster named Aiden Ruiseart.

**= 7 Years Later =**

"That's the stupidest thing I ever saw. I bet everyone you know thinks you are a dumbass." The nerve of this guy, trying to be all high and mighty, who the hell does he think is. Killing a giant machine with a hammer. This red-head is an idiot.

His response began with a small chuckle. "First of all, I happen to be the smartest of my generation at my school. Second, if you are going to judge people at least know their name." After he finished his speech I turned to walk away when he yelled. "The name is Lavi okay. Get it through your thick skull that you don't mess with an Exorcist." When the final syllable of 'exorcist' came out, he grabbed a small hammer from his pocket.

After he spoke a few words in a hushed tone, his weapon grew to a giant hammer. And I mean it when I say it was fucking gigantic. I don't know if I saw it correctly but he smiled. That quick emotion caught me off guard as he brought down the hammer with more force than necessary. "What the hel- Cloud!" One of the key chains shined and a wall of water sprang from the ground blocking the hammer.

'Lavi', or whatever the red-head's name was, had a look of sheer surprise when he saw water appear. "You. . You're. You're one of us." No this can't be true; I'm just a simple person with . . powers that can't be explained. "What do you mean by 'you're one of us'? I have no weapon that grows 5 thousand feet long."

"HehehahahahahHAHAHAH. You can't be serious. What, did you think that these things happened because you're special? Well that's wrong. You have innocence in those key chains. Just follow me and I'll explain everything on the way to HQ. And don't worry we have time, after all headquarters is in a town in London." I was paralyzed. Why can't I move? He is just a person. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. "Why do I have to go? All I will do is cause problems!" I turned and ran.

Before I could go any further, the blunt side of an extremely large weapon hit me and the darkness appeared.

**= 3 Days Later =**

(in a slurred/drunken tone) "What's happening? Wai am I hear? What are yeu doing to my . . .to my key-" A loud thud was all that was heard from Aiden. Even though I was out of it I could still hear them. "What should we do? His innocence still needs to be worked on. You over there! With the glasses, bring in the pills from my drawer." What are they planning to do?

(still intoxicated)"Hay. Don. .don't do that. I don't laike medicine. It's nasty and it makes me feel weird."


	2. The 2nd Beginning

**Warning* Characters used in this chapter will be OOC. If you hate the idea then feel free to tell me, just don't flame because of that lone reason.**

**Anyways on with the story. . .**

* * *

**Ch. 2: A surprise. . .**

**_the next day_**

"Wake up dumbass!" Who the fuck is screaming! I just want to sleep. After being drugged it doesn't help to fucking yell. . . ."You're not awake yet! Fuck this." What is he tal- The unknown speaker kicked Aiden forcing him off the bed.

What is this guy's problem? I need my sleep and it's only. . ITS ONLY 6:32! In the fucking morning! I opened my eyes, which took ten or more minutes, the first thing I saw was a girl with black hair and some freakishly high boots. Is she one of the people Lavi was talking about? "You. Yeah you with the dopey-eyed face. Where's the guy that woke me up?" She didn't say anything.

Whoa. Why is she shaking and turning red? "Hey are you okay? Is something wrong?" I was reaching towards her when her foot came up sending my hand flailing away. "Who do you think you are calling me 'dopey-eyed'. I am your superior. Lavi chose the wrong person to bring in, even if you do have the innocence." I was raising my hands trying to avoid any other problems.

Should I apologize? Even though it is her fault for waking me up so early. "Okay I didn't mean that but do you mind telling me why the hell you are waking me up so early?" . . . Why is she taking so long to answer the question? Whatever then. "Well if you're not going to say anything then I'll be on my way."

I blinked and she was gone. Now how the hell is that possible? "Haven't you seen an innocence being used before?" I nodded my headed slowly. It is kind of true. I saw Lavi use the hammer. I was reaching for my key chains and felt nothing. Where are they? "Where are my key chains? They're valuable . . . and dangerous." And where is she? There's only a voice without a body. "I'm right behind you."

Crap! I jumped a few feet away and spun around. "Your key chains are being worked on by my brother, the person who is in charge of this place, and they should be ready about now. Follow me and you can pick them up." She walked out of the room with a smile. Seriously! Before she was the devil, now she acts like a saint? I'll never understand.

I walked a few feet behind her just in case something was to happen. After about a half an hour, we made it to what I think is her brother's room. "Before we go on, I forgot to mention my name. It's Lenalee" The door opened and out came a man with glasses. "My dear Lenalee, who are you with! Is he your boyfriend? Whoever you are you are going to DIE!" From behind him he brought out a small control with a red button and a joy stick. "You're going to die from my ultimate robot!"

The floor split and opened, from the hole a robot was rising at a rather slow pace.

**= 20 minutes later =**

"Big brother you don't have to kill him (whispering) . .yet" I looked at her and she smiled, trying to play innocent. The robot, now out of the hole, was shining a red ray at my forehead. Please let this robot collapse. Then I felt something in my pocket, it was my key chain. They weren't separated like before, now it was a necklace with each symbol from the key chains.

Hopefully they still work the same. Cloud! The fountain nearby shook and a jet of water shot towards the robot. Dagger! The water split into four different waves. That should work, but just in case. . .Fan! Three out of the four attacks turned to ice. One by one each made there hit. The first two icicles hit the robot in the chest. The third went through the robot's left leg. The remaining wave wiped the robot's head off.

Yes! Kicked its tin ass like it was just a warm up, I let out a sigh of relief. "You killed my precious robot! Lenalee kill him!" He ran off to sulk. "Nice job handling the robot. I see you know how to use your innocence perfectly well. Come on. I want you to meet some people." Lenalee dragged me to the cafeteria where a group of three people were just sitting down and laughing.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet . . . what's your name again?" Really? After being kidnapped you would think the people who did it would know about you. "It's Aiden. Aiden Ruiseart. And you guys are?" I made eye-contact with Lavi and he gave a small laugh and backed away. The youngest looking of them all stood up. He had hair the color of snow, a red tattoo or scar going down from his forehead, and his arm was an unnatural red.

"Nice to meet you Aiden. My name is Allen and I'm fairly new here too so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, but please don't." Wow. . . didn't expect that, especially coming from someone so young. The last of the group, a tall man with long blue hair that he had tied up in the back, stood up as Allen sat down. "Unlike Allen, I hate you already. So don't bother asking for help." He quickly walked out of the room. Dude didn't even introduce himself.

I thought this place would have been better than home, but it's just another hell. Lenalee coughed and dragged me away again. As we were walking up the steps she apologized for the way everyone was acting. That it wasn't how they usually acted. I didn't know how to respond to that, "Do you think it's because I'm new or that the person who gave me these key chains is behind all the attacks?"

Lenalee stopped dead in her tracks. "Aiden! Where are you?" It was Lavi's voice, something that I didn't want to hear at the moment. I walked ahead of Lenalee trying to escape. The rooms looked familiar (although I don't know how) so I kind of knew where to go. I finally got to my room and shut the door. I slowly walked to my bed, kicking my shoes off in the process, and sat on the bed. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was barely 11.

After all that happened three hours passed! Forget this, I need my sleep so I rested my head on the pillow and knocked out.

**_later that day_**

Outside of the room, Lavi and Lenalee were talking. "How did Aiden know about the Millennium Earl? Do you really think he is related to him?" Lenalee fired question after question and Lavi was starting to get annoyed. He took in a deep breath which stopped Lenalee from speaking. "I only talked to him for about five minutes when I "accidently" hit him through a wall."

Lenalee laughed and playfully socked Lavi in the arm. "You did not. Wow. And I thought I was over doing it. But still. What do you think is going on between Aiden and those gifts?"

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like the way I wrote some of characters. If you feel like I did a decent job, tell me or tell me if i did something wrong.**

**-Tyson**


	3. Another Problem

**A/N: If you have problems with something ignore it or at least try to help by giving a few comments.**

**Warning* Cursing and Violence.**

Ch. 3: More Problems. . .

_Next Morning_

_8:39am_

+Aiden's POV+

My eyes opened to the white ceiling covered in cracks from Lenalee's brother. . . Komui I think. Anyways, from what she and Lavi talked about, I doubt it was the person who gave me the key chains.

I grabbed it from its place near the frame of the bed. I was unconsciously spinning it. Why did Lenalee freeze all of a sudden? She really thinks a man, or whatever I was told, is the person in charge of all this crap happening. "Okay Aiden, snap out of it. You're not even sure you heard it right. Cloud." The symbol of the cloud glowed and the water from nearby floated into the room.

It took a lot of concentration just to keep it all from falling on my face, but luckily I'm used to it so little by little the water fell like rain drops. After my little pep-talk I got up and dressed in a black t-shirt with a red skull on the right shoulder and cargo shorts that were a darker color of grey.

"Where the hell are my shoes? Not under the bed and nowhere near the door. Maybe there behind th- There they are!" Stupid red shoes blending in with the stupid red wall, why can't things just show up as they are being thought of!

+ Normal POV+

Aiden walked through the hallways as quietly as possible. Even though it was already 10 he didn't want wake anyone especially the dude with a ponytail.

As he was reaching for the door to the cafeteria, it opened on its own to show Lavi with his face full of food. "Oh it's you again." The barely audible red head said.

Aiden stood still as Lavi talked, but decided it was best to walk away and that's just what he did. When Aiden walked through the doors he purposely elbowed Lavi in the gut hard enough for him to choke on whatever was in his mouth.

Lavi fell and started gagging; the food came out in small chunks. Aiden turned away in satisfaction at what he just did. By the time Lavi recovered from his "accident", Aiden got his food and walked all the way back to his room. Lavi was growling when Lenalee found him. She tried calming him down and nothing worked. Not even the most intimate touch she thought possible.

"Damn you Aiden!"

+ Lavi POV +

When I get that dumbass he will die for sure. Where's my fucking hammer? There we go. I didn't even notice it grew to about 10 ft. but I don't care. If it's going to injure him then fine by me.

There's his door. "Fucking AIDEN!" I kicked down the door and saw Aiden sleeping in his bed. "You sure are stupid. Now!" I brought down the hammer on the foot of the bed and it sent the asshole through the window and off the cliff.

I'm a fucking genius!

Looks like it's about to happen, hmm.. where's that scream? "AHHHH!" There we go! I'm not responsible for anything.

+ Aiden POV +

I woke up on floor beneath the HQ. Fuck why does this hurt so much! I can't even get up! Something's here. That tree didn't just move on its own. "Why are you here? This is my secret place dumbass." I turned to see the guy with the ponytail.

Oh no. I'm going to die. I just know it. "Well you see the thing is, I just flew out of my window for no fucking reason. And. . "

Kanda brought his sword up and was preparing to stab me. "Fan!" The fan on the necklace glowed and a strong force of wind blew him into the wall of the cliff trapping him there. "Okay I'll see you later then" I booked it out of there. "Where the FUCK are you Lavi!"

=3 Hours Later Back at HQ=

I yelled and yelled through the hallways. As I passed through the cafeteria door a familiar green headband ducked under a table. "There you are asshole! You knew that guy with the blue hair slept next door didn't you! He hates me already and you just made it 30 times worse. Dagger!"

The table he was under split in half revealing him. "It was a harmless joke like how you almost killed me by making me choke on my food."

He said it as happily as possible. "You call that a joke? Cloud!" a pool of water surrounded him and froze Lavi in place. "So what should happen to you?"

Why is he smirking? He lifted his face and moved his hand. "You think you can actually beat me? Big Hammer Little Hammer! Extend!"

The hammer broke through the block of ice sending small shards everywhere. "Now it's your turn. ." Crap!

I jumped trying to avoid the swoop of his hammer. "You're too late Aiden" I turned back to see him with another hammer with an azure flame. Oh no! "Hopefully you remember this when you try to mess with me again."

He swung the hammer and the familiar darkness came back.

=A Week Later=

Where am i? This bed is so uncomfortable! And It's cold in here. Why does everything bad always happen to me of all people?

My left eye opened and the first thing I saw was an arm restraint. Next my right eye opened and it was a similar sight. "What the hell?" I tried getting up, but it only caused pain and it was pointless since my legs and waist were tied to the bed too.

The door opened quickly with a slam.

And-

* * *

**It's been awhile since i wrote anything for the story so if you think i could do better don't hesitate to tell me. Through a message or with a review!**

**- Tyson**


End file.
